


Unexpected

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, S3 Ep06, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester shows he's not as unobservant as Becker thinks.</p><p>Set after the S3 Terror Birds ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"Thank you for what you did today, Captain. It was definitely beyond the call of duty."

Becker tried to keep from reacting to the rare words of praise. "I think you'll find everyone is pleased to have you back, sir."

Lester let his eyes slide lower, smirking when he got to the bulge that seemed to appear in Becker's uniform whenever they were alone in his office. "But you more than most, I suspect."

Becker started at the words, blushing when he realised where Lester was looking.

"I'll have to find a way to show my appreciation later," Lester promised.


End file.
